This invention relates to the storage of trailer frames, and more particularly to a system for storing a multiplicity of empty trailer frames on end in a substantially vertical position.
Trailer frames of the type that removably support cargo containers are often out of service for extended periods of time when the containers have been removed for transport by rail or ship. The empty frames are left at the container unloading site, most often scattered in haphazard manner about the site and in normal horizontal position. This arrangement utilizes an excessive amount of valuable space and also exposes the empty but expensive frames to easy removal by unauthorized people.